


Wake Me Up

by SavMalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Jerk, F/M, One Night Stands, Winchesters are like older brothers, but he doesn't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavMalfoy/pseuds/SavMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a one night stand with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty

I wished I could wake up. But you can’t wake up from reality. You can’t wake up from a sad truth. I wanted to cry. I wanted to lock my door and die. But I couldn’t. I knew the boys would knock down my door in a heartbeat if they knew. If they knew what he had done.  
I felt dirty. I felt used. I felt alone.  
I laid underneath my white sheet that hid the naked truths; the bitemarks, the bruises, and my empty eyes. He did this to me, and I couldn’t even set the blame on him.  
I wanted to wallow in my pain. To have a meaningful cry. I wanted him to come back, and say something that’ll wash away my tears.   
But he didn’t. He didn’t come back. Castiel proved to me that one night stands were for people who couldn’t feel, and that he was one.


	2. Pink Crosses

I wanted to shake my head. I wanted to scream. I wanted to do anything to undo what had been done. But the prove was in my hands.   
My cry was muffled by my hand as I sunk to the floor, holding the undeniable stick in my other hand. My head met with my knees, sobbing on my sweatpants, unable to control myself.  
“Y/N?” Sam’s voice called from the other side of the door. A slight, but confident knock was delivered to the door from my unresponsive answer. “Hey? Are you okay?”  
I sniffed, wiping my nose with the sleeve of my shirt. “Yeah, I’m fine.”  
I could practically feel him linger at the door. “You sure?”  
“Yeah. I’m just not feeling so well. You know, that time of the month,” I lied, hoping he’d fall for the simple answer and back off like any normal guy would.  
“Oh. Oh!” He took some loud steps back. “Do you need anything? Want anything? Kill for anything?”  
I coughed, hiding my laugh. “No. I think I’m good.”  
“Alright, good. I mean, not good, I-feel better,” he ended off, leaving quickly.  
I shook my head, sighing as I stood. I took one more long look at the stick in my hand, and my heart sore.  
It had a pink cross on it.  
I threw it away.


	3. It's Me

He was there.  
He was there, sitting at the table, like nothing was wrong. Like nothing happened. Castiel sat beside Dean, who threw a drunken arm around his shoulder, looking quite bewildered at the sudden contact.  
I hated him.  
I sat down, on the opposite side of Dean, ignoring the bright blue eyes that stared at me as I sipped from my cup. Sam seated himself beside me, handing me a plate of bacon and eggs. I thanked him quietly, stabbing my fork into a tiny piece of bacon before biting it, savoring the grease and deliciousness.  
“You okay, sweetheart,” Dean drawled, scooping a big fork-load of eggs into his mouth. “Seems pretty quiet over there.”  
Sam shot up, his eyes practically crazed. “Dean…” he called his brother’s name in warning, tipping his head toward me in secret. “PMS,” he mouthed, his eyes darting to me and Dean back and forth.  
Dean tilted his head in confusion, not understand Sam’s terrible silent preaching of my actions. Then, like a light suddenly turning on, he understood perfectly well. “Oh…”  
“What’s PMS?” Castiel questioned softly, his eyes landing on me. As if he was expecting for me to reveal the hidden curtain to the easy truth behind the word PMS.  
Dean bolted up in his chair. “It’s-uh-well-you know…”  
“No, Dean. I don’t know.”  
I wiped my mouth with a napkin and threw it on my plate. My chair skidded on the floor as I stood, my eyes blazing.  
“It’s me.”


	4. Sweet Ol' Dean

I practically knocked back my chair as I left the room, escaping to my safe haven: my room. I threw myself on my bed and dug through my nightstand, finding my ipod and headphones within it. I settled myself into my bed and cranked up the music until it was almost hurting my ears, but not quite.  
I didn’t hear the stern knock on my door, or soft question that was asked from the other side of the door. Nor the creak of the floorboards as Dean entered without permission, his eyes scanning me in caution. Probably to see if I was loaded with a gun. The boy knew me so well.  
He sat himself on my bed, and finally got my attention when the bed shifted underneath his weight. He snapped his finger in front of my eyes, and motioned for me to remove my headphones. I sighed, but obeyed nevertheless.   
“You okay?” he asked in his gruff voice, looking a bit output at the “chick-flick” moment he’d just created.   
“Why wouldn’t I be?” I questioned him softly, raising an eyebrow at the taller man.   
“Y/N, you would tell me if something was wrong, right?”   
I looked into his sad, but beautiful green eyes, and felt my guard weaken. “Of course I would,” I told him, my eyes glued to my blanket. I gulped, hating the fact that I had just lied to Dean. Sweet ol’ Dean, who wouldn’t have asked unless he really cared.  
God, I felt like a bitch.  
“Right,” he drawled, but smiled. “Mind moving over?”   
I shook my head, and he plopped himself next to me.   
“What are you doing?” I asked.  
“Can’t let you sit by yourself in a dark, lonely room. What kind of man do you take me for? And since there hasn’t been any new cases lately, I thought that we could hang out. Maybe raid your movie collection.”  
“I just bought Deadpool,” I suggested, knowing that Dean either preferred action-packed movies or Disney.   
“Deadpool with Ryan Reynolds?” Dean inquired, grinning from ear to ear at my confession.  
“Yeah. I couldn’t say no to it. Especially when I heard that if you pause the movie at a specific place, you can see his dick.”  
“No way.”  
“Apparently so. Charlie watched it because of the outstanding reviews, and couldn’t wait to share this detail, even though she preferred seeing the scenes where the women were naked.”  
“Women are nude in this?” Dean asked, looking like a perverted nerd. Or a kid who was very happy on the morning of Christmas.   
“That’s what I heard.”  
Dean shifted, trying to compose himself.  
“Cool.”


End file.
